Randoseru
by Amecake
Summary: Era muito emocionante para Shinsuke ver que a velha mochila que a vovó guardava com tanto carinho agora seguia adiante nas costas de sua filha. (Minor KitaxOjiro)


Ela sempre dizia "as divindades estão sempre olhando por nós".

Ela falava assim baixinho como se fosse um segredo, mas era só o tom dela que era sempre calmo e baixo. E ela falava ainda mais serena quando era com o seu neto, porque era assim que a avó dela falava com ela quando tinha a idade dele. Foi da vovó que ela ouviu sobre as divindades estarem sempre observando, exatamente quando ela tinha a mesma idade dele, uns oito anos.

Shinsuke era seu único neto e ela o amava demais. Sempre ficava feliz quando ele chegava da escola e vinha conversar com ela antes de ir fazer os deveres. Eles tinham uma rotina bem definida, embora nunca tivessem decidido nada. As coisas apenas se ajeitaram assim quase como um ritual diário.

Era sempre quando Shinsuke chegava da escola. Ele tirava os sapatos na entrada e os deixava virados para a porta antes de ir ver onde sua avó estava, quase sempre ela estava na cozinha ou na varanda quando não vinha recebê-lo pessoalmente na entrada. Quando a achava, ela sorria e falava "Você chegou" com o seu jeito tranquilo e com um aceno pedia que Shinsuke a seguisse até a cozinha aonde ela tinha o almoço pronto ou quase.

Nas raras vezes onde ele chegava antes dela já ter feito o almoço, Shinsuke num segundo se oferecia para ajudá-la. Era agradável ajudar a vovó com a comida, ela sempre contava histórias de quando ela tinha a idade dele enquanto cozinhavam, e Shinsuke ouvia tudo com atenção mesmo quando ela contava a mesma lembrança mais de uma vez.

Sua avó falava de como ela, quando jovem, fazia como ele e ajudava a avó dela na cozinha. "Nós fazíamos mais bagunça que comida" ela contava rindo. Quando ela e Shinsuke terminavam de preparar o almoço, ele sentava à beira da mesa na sala depois de pegar seu próprio prato e esperava pela sua avó estar sentada com o prato dela para então agradecerem pela comida.

Duranteo almoço ela continua a contar sobre suas lembranças. Às vezes, ela falava sobre uma coisa e emendava outra diferente no meio e terminava falando sobre como Shinsuke era um bom menino.

"Você parece tanto com sua mãe, mas ela nunca foi parecida a vovó! Não, a vovó era enérgica e sempre falava comigo sobre as divindades que me cuidavam no caminho de casa pra escola. Ah, a vovó era muito boa, eu sempre acreditei na vovó e nas divindades e por isso eu tive o vovô, a mamãe e Shinsuke. Shinsuke, as divindades estão sempre de olho em nós, sabia?".

Shinsuke concordava com ela, embora ele não visse tanta importância nisso das divindades, mas a sua avó via e ela era sua avó e merecia respeito.

Shinsuke fazia as coisas porque tinham de ser feitas, como ter sempre seu dever em dia, limpar o seu quarto ou a sala de aula quando era seu dia de limpar. Essas pequenas coisas que as pessoas não dão importância no dia a dia como arrumar os sapatos da entrada de casa ele fazia direito porque bem feito e direito é melhor que só feito.

Shinsuke não fazia porque alguma divindade estava de olho nele, ele fazia porque ele queria e tinha de fazer. Mas as vezes, Shinsuke só gostava de fazer as coisas porque ele sabia que sua avó estava ali, vendo-o, como quando limpavam a casa juntos depois do almoço. Ele ajudava a lavar a louça e depois ajudava a limpar os corredores, os quartos e o galpão no quintal dos fundos.

O galpão era onde a sua mãe e sua avó guardavam tudo que não usavam mais, mas que poderia ser usado algum dia. Shinsuke tinha poucas lembranças do galpão, mas a sua lembrança mais nítida era do dia quando a sua avó o chamou para desmanchá-lo.

Foi num dia quente, Shinsuke tinha terminado de almoçar e já ia começar a limpeza com a sua avó, mas naquela vez ela disse para ele ir fazer seu dever de casa porque ele logo iria se formar no fundamental e "esta velha ainda pode se virar sozinha, Shinsuke, você precisa estudar para o seu vestibular, né?" ela lhe disse. Shinsuke não retrucou, ele fez como ela pediu e foi estudar no quarto, algo que ele só faria depois de ajudá-la a limpar toda a casa.

Shinsuke entendia que ele tinha de se dedicar aos estudos, pois logo ele iria se formar e teria de aplicar para alguma escola de ensino médio. Shinsuke ainda não tinha certeza de onde queria estudar, mas ele confiava que se sairia bem nas provas porque ele estudava diariamente e a sua avó vinha ajudando quando ele precisava. Só que ele não conseguia se concentrar nos estudos, soava errado estudar quando era para ele estar ajudando sua avó naquele momento, talvez por isso Shinsuke estivesse tão distraído, prestando atenção em tudo menos na lição.

Ele podia ouvir a discreta sinfonia que repercutia desde a cozinha até ali em cima no segundo andar e que passava pelas portas de papel do seu quarto.

Aquela casa podia parecer quieta para quem só passava por ela, mas por dentro, ela era bem viva com o som dos passos da sua avó indo de um cômodo ao outro limpando, o arranhar dos galhos da árvore do jardim da frente nas janelas do segundo andar, o ranger de armários quando a sua avó os abria, o som de armários da sala quando estava muito quente ou frio e a madeira estalava, o "tac tac" das teclas do computador quando a mãe de Shinsuke trabalhava no quarto dela, o som de quando sua avó arrumava o altar de seu falecido avô na sala ou o vento tocando o sininho da varando quando Shinsuke , sua mãe e sua avó filha ficavam com as portas abertas na sala de noite.

O próprio som do lápis no caderno quando Shinsuke revisava suas respostas soava bem alto quando se reparava bem nessa sinfonia. Uma sutil sinfonia de uma pequena família que morava numa casa velha. Shinsuke nasceu e cresceu naquela casa ouvindo essa sinfonia todos os dias, era parte do seu mundo, era tão importante quanto sua mãe ou sua avó.

A batida sutil na porta fez Shinsuke largar o lápis. Sua avó pediu licença e deslizou a porta de correr só o bastante para Shinsuke vê-la.

"Já terminou?"

"Já"

"Que bom, então venha ajudar a vovó a arrumar o galpão".

Shinsuke seguiu ela até o quintal dos fundos, até o galpão de madeira que na verdade era um depósito. Ela abriu as portas do galpão e deu para sentir que o lugar precisava ser limpo e arejar um pouco. A sua avó então disse para ele pegar algumas caixas e levar para a varanda de casa, pois era hora de se despedir de algumas coisas. Isso deixou Shinsuke surpreso, pois sua família nunca realmente se desfazia de algo que não estivesse irreparável.

Devagar, ele levou todas as caixas que conseguiu até a varanda que abria para a sala. Quando a sua avó trouxe a última, ela disse que só iria varrer o galpão e depois os dois iriam revirar as caixas.

"Você pode ir desempacotando as pequenas se quiser." Ela disse.

Não tinha muitas caixas pequenas, dentro delas tinha coisas como um conjunto de xícaras em bom estado, álbuns desbotados, sapatos que deviam ter sido do seu avô quando jovem e era isso. Quando a avó terminou de limpar o galpão e viu o que Shinsuke tinha achado, um sorriso com muitas rugas brotou no rosto dela antes dela se sentar na varanda com Shinsuke.

"O vovô gostava muito desses sapatos, ele usou até furar, vê" ela levantou um para Shinsuke ver um furo bem grande na sola. "Ele nunca foi cuidadoso com as coisas dele, era sempre eu que cuidava de tudo, da casa, da mamãe quando ela era pequena, então ele se foi e deixou isso tudo para cuidarmos, ai, aquele homem!" ela jogou o sapato no gramado fingindo estar com raiva, mas Shinsuke notava que era de mentira. Sua avó nunca sentiu qualquer coisa que não amor pelo seu avô, mesmo quando brigavam.

Assim que ela apanhou o sapato furado de volta, ela disse que iria limpar o que estava bom, embrulhar em papel pardo e guardar melhor, mas que desta vez as coisas não voltariam para o galpão. "Tudo vai ficar no armário da sala agora, o galpão logo vai se desmanchar por causa dos cupins e do tempo, é perigoso, entendeu, Shinsuke?" ela explicou e ele acenou entendendo.

Foi uma tarde inteira abrindo caixas e arrumando no armário, havia tanta coisa, coisas de antes de Shinsuke existir, de antes da sua mãe existir até, e a sua avó parecia ter lembranças de tudo, pois para tudo ela reservava um momento para ter o objeto em suas mãos antes de embrulhar com cuidado ou colocar na caixa do que seria doado ou queimado. Mas nenhum objeto ficou tanto tempo em suas mãos quanto uma velha mochila que Shinsuke tirou da maior caixa de todas.

Era uma velha mochila vermelha que sua mãe usou no fundamental. "Oh, a randoseru da mamãe, Shinsuke!" Sua avó disse quando ela viu a mochila enrolada em papel pardo. "Ela adorava tanto esta mochila, o vovô trabalhou tanto para comprar pra ela que quando ele chegou com esta mochila novinha, sua mãe gritou de alegria, ela não queria largar" Sua avó contou sorrindo abraçando a randoseru gentilmente.

Uma mochila como uma randoseru de couro podia durar anos se bem cuidada e a prova estava nas mãos de sua avó, mesmo levemente desbotada, a mochila estava em perfeito estado, quase igual à que Shinsuke usava, só que a dele era preta e tinha muito mais idade, afinal era do seu avô. Shinsuke parou de comparar as duas quando notou sua avó olhando para ele.

"Você logo vai ser formar, né? Não vai mais poder usar a randoseru do vovô porque estudantes do médio usam pastas, não é? Vamos comprar uma no dia do resultado, porque eu sei que o meu neto é inteligente e vai passar de primeira". Disse ela pegando o resto de papel pardo para embrulhar a randoseru vermelha. "Parece que foi ontem que demos a mochila do vovô pra você, Shinsuke. Guardei ela por tanto tempo imaginando que daria ao meu filho, mas a sua mãe veio primeiro e ela se apaixonou por esta mochila vermelha e você só veio bem depois, ah, são tantas lembranças".

Shinsuke empacotava alguns brinquedos de quando ele era bebê e foi colocar a caixa no fundo do armário da sala, enquanto isso sua avó continuava falando sobre a sua mãe e como aquela randoseru vermelha aguentou poucas e boas por causa do quão arteira foi a sua mãe na idade dele.

A mochila foi colocada numa caixa só pra ela e guardada por último pela sua avó, antes de fechar o armário, ela disse "Quem sabe, né? Talvez um dia esta mochila seja da minha bisnetinha, né, Shinsuke? Oh, imagine se ela for tão arteira quanto a sua mãe." Ria sua avó enfim fechando o armário.

Ainda rindo, ela passou por ele indo para a cozinha para fazer o jantar. Shinsuke ficou parado ali no meio da sala vendo sua avó assim feliz falando de coisas que talvez não fossem acontecer, que já aconteceram ou só de como ela lembrava da mãe de Shinsuke brincando na varanda, a mesma varanda onde ela passou as tardes ouvindo a avó dela falar sobre como as divindades estavam de olho, cuidando.

Shinsuke sabia que ele não tinha que fazer algo só para agradar seres que ele nem sabia se realmente estavam de olho nele, que devemos fazer porque se não a vida não anda e que qualquer recompensa vinda do seu trabalho foi um fruto de um bom trabalho e não das divindades, mas ouvir e ver sua avó daquele jeito tão alegre só de imaginar uma garotinha, sua possível bisneta, usando a mochila que foi da filha dela, fazia Shinsuke querer ter uma filha.

Só pra ver sua avó feliz assim de novo.

Na noite desse mesmo dia de limpeza e organização, depois do jantar e de arrumar sua mochila para a aula no dia seguinte, Shinsuke dormiu e sonhou que estava indo para a escola. Ou ao menos parecia que estava indo para escola porque ele era pequeno e usava a randoseru preta que era do seu avô.

Ele estava de mãos dadas com sua avó e estavam andando por uma rua ladeada por lindas cerejeiras em floração. Shinsuke olhou para o chão e viu que estava completamente tomado por pétalas cor de rosa e na sua frente havia três sombras de mãos dadas. Uma era a sua, a do meio era a da sua avó, mas a terceira e última, Shinsuke não sabia de quem era.

Shinsuke se esticou para ver quem estava segurando a mão da sua avó, ele só conseguiu notar que era uma garotinha usando uniforme e que carregava uma randoseru vermelha nas costas. Shinsuke queria perguntar quem era ela, mas as palavras não saiam, ele não podia falar, ele só seguia junto de sua avó e aquela garotinha pela rua coberta de pétalas de cerejeira rumo a escola.

Sua avó estava tão sorridente durante o caminho que Shinsuke não quis mais saber quem era aquela garotinha rindo do outro lado. Ele não ligava. Sua avó estava feliz. Ele estava feliz.

O som do despertar tirou Shinsuke de seu caminho rumo a escola para lembrá-lo que ele tinha de ir para outra escola, a real escola.

Diferente do que acontecia sempre, Shinsuke não estava disposto a ir para a aula, ele ficou grande parte daquele dia incomodado porque não conseguia lembrar do sonho que teve, ele queria muito lembrar daquele sonho porque ele sabia que tinha sido um ótimo sonho.

Era aquele tipo de sonho que faz você querer dormir logo, só pra tentar sonhar o mesmo sonho de antes. Talvez por isso que durante a aula, pela primeira e única vez na vida, Shinsuke dormiu na classe.

Quando Shinsuke acordou, era de manhã, seis da manhã em ponto.

Ele estava de pijama na cama e o único som depois dele rapidamente desligar o alarme vinha de Aran roncando do seu lado.

A doce sensação de acordar e estar com seu marido ainda do seu lado era muito agradável, geralmente Aran acordava antes de Shinsuke e fazia o café antes de ir trabalhar. Mas hoje a sensação não foi tão satisfatória.

— Uhm... — Shinsuke gemeu decepcionado. Ele não lembrava do que estava sonhando.

Shinsuke se levantou com todo o cuidado para não acordar Aran. O pobre coitado tinha trabalhado até tarde ontem, ele merecia dormir mais um pouquinho.

Sendo assim, Shinsuke ficava sozinho para arrumar sua pequena raposinha para a escola.

Para sua sorte, ela já estava de pé e já tinha até se vestido e estava tentando arrumar seu cabelo diante do espelho do banheiro, mas não estava conseguindo. Pelo reflexo, a pequena viu Shinsuke e logo se virou com um grande olhar da mesma cor que o dele e biquinho que clamava por ajuda.

Shinsuke evitou de dizer que ela era muito parecida com seu pai com essa expressão de "sofrimento". Aran fazia muito essa mesma cara quando lidava com os gêmeos Miya na escola.

Sem pensar muito, ele deu bom dia e pegou a escova da mãozinha dela e começou a pentear aquelas mechas negras com toda a calma do mundo, o que não era do agrado dela. Shinsuke tinha conseguido fazer um perfeito rabinho no cabelo de sua filha, da melhor forma que ele conseguiu e ficou bem na visão dele, já na dela…

— Está torto e está muito baixo, papa.

As críticas eram sempre diretas e o nervosismo de uma novata na escola era visível no rostinho dela. Nesse momento, Shinsuke sentiu alguém pôr os braços ao redor de sua cintura e o queixo em seu ombro enquanto lhe dizia "bom dia" ao pé do ouvido.

— Eu assumo daqui.

Shinsuke concordou e deu lugar para Aran. Era sempre fascinante na sua opinião como sua filha sempre preferia os penteados que Aran fazia nela invés dos que Shinsuke fazia, pois ele tinha feito duas tranças que Shinsuke sabia que podia fazer também, era só ela ter dito.

Mas bem, ao menos ela estava arrumada e a família agora podia tomar café com calma antes de Shinsuke levá-la para a escola. Aran queria ir junto para ver a cerimônia de abertura do ano letivo, mas Shinsuke o lembrou que seria às oito e que ele tinha de trabalhar às sete e meia.

Assim que terminou seu café, Shinsuke perguntou se ela estava pronta, nisso ela pediu um minuto e foi correndo até o quarto onde se olhou uma última vez no espelho e ajeitou o crachá com seu nome. Então ela voltou correndo e disse "Pronta!" cheia de ânimo e olhinhos brilhantes.

— Papa, dá pra ler, né? — Ela perguntou apontando para o crachá em seu peito.

— Sim, claramente. "Kita Mari", qualquer um consegue ler, você escreveu bem.

O sorriso só aumentou ao ter sua letra elogiada, Mari saiu na frente pela porta, deixando seus pais se despedindo sozinhos. Ela não precisava vê-los se beijando, ela via isso todos os dias antes do seu pai ir trabalhar, não fazia falta deixar de ver uma vez.

Enquanto esperava, ela via as cerejeiras na rua em frente de casa, estavam lindas e só de poder vê-las com calma antes de ir para a escola, fazia Mari se encher de ansiedade por querer ir logo.

Era como no dia que sua bisa tinha vindo visitá-los e lhe deu a mochila vermelha que agora ela estava levando. Mari tinha ficado tão contente, afinal quem não gosta de presentes? E este presente a fez querer ir logo para a escola desde aquele dia há dois anos, só pra usar a mochila.

Finalmente ela poderia realizar sua vontade hoje, como uma aluno do fundamental da Inarizaki!

— Por que esta dançando?

A calma voz do seu papa fez Mari corar, por sorte seu tom de pele era como o do seu pai e disfarçava o rubor, mas ainda assim seu jeito a entregava.

— Tudo bem. Vamos então? O ônibus logo vai passar.

Sem questionar ela acompanhou papa até a parada de ônibus. Um pacto mudo de nunca comentar sobre isso foi feito durante o trajeto entre ela e seu papa.

Da parada de ônibus onde desceram, tiveram que andar um pouco.

Mari voltou ao seu estado animado e agora falava o caminho todo sobre como ela estava ansiosa para estudar na mesma escola que eles estudaram assim como todos os seus "tios" também estudaram. Ela comentou como tio Tsumu e tio Samu disseram que iriam pessoalmente na escola se ela não fosse aceita no clube de vôlei.

Shinsuke ouvia atentamente, mas ele também estava um tanto concentrado em outra coisa no caminho que era o caminho em si. Soava familiar essa ruazinha com cerejeiras ao redor e com chão coberto de pétalas.

A voz risonha de Mari fazia ele sentir-se ainda mais nostálgico, ele estava ficando chateado por não entender esse sentimento até que um leve aperto em sua mão o fez prestar mais atenção em sua filha.

— Papa, minha mochila! A etiqueta caiu!

Agitada, Mari começou a olhar desesperada pela rua atrás da etiqueta perdida. Shinsuke demorou para ajudá-la, ele estava olhando a randoseru vermelha nas costas dela. Era tão maior que ela, tão antiga, mas parecia nova, tudo porque a vovó cuidou muito dela até poder entregá-la pessoalmente a sua bisneta.

Shinsuke só percebeu que ele estava olhando para céu entre os galhos floridos quando Mari gritou bem alto.

— Achei! Achei!

Ela veio e mostrou alegre a pequena etiqueta de identificação da sua mochila. Shinsuke reconhecia a letra fininha e delicada, mas meio tremida, de sua avó, ela que tinha escrito todos os dados na etiqueta antes de dar para Mari.

"_As divindades vão olhar por vocês_" ele podia ouvir como se fosse hoje. Mas já tinha anos.

— Vamos? — Shinsuke disse dando a mão para sua filha.

— Vamos! — Mari respondeu feliz.

Juntos, continuaram andando e só então, como um estalo, Shinsuke percebeu de onde ele reconhecia aquele caminho.

Era quase tudo igual. Ele só não era mais criança e nem usava a randoseru do vovô (ela estava guardada na casa da sua mãe, embrulhada em papel pardo dentro de uma caixa), só Mari usava uma, a vermelha que foi da sua mãe, e no chão havia apenas duas sombras junto de pétalas de cerejeira, a dele e a da sua filha.

Ela usava uniforme com a velha randoseru vermelha nas costas. Ele usava terno. Estavam ambos de mãos dadas a caminho da escola debaixo de cerejeiras.

Vovó teria gostado de ver.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Eu escolhi o nome Mari pra filha deles porque soa estrangeiro como Aran. De toda forma, obrigada por ler.

Tchau! (°v°)/


End file.
